There For You
by carissima
Summary: Haley lives in New York, surrounded by her friends, when an old friend from school crashes into her life. Set around the 'Friends' dynamic.
1. Brooke Moves In

**AN: This could get confusing, very easily. This fic is based around the 'Friends' dynamic, BUT the characters are still the OTH characters we all love. So there is no neurotic Monica, or sarcastic Chandler, or dumb Joey. All I'm borrowing is the dynamic and playing around with some familiar storylines. I haven't decided on any ships yet, so I'm open to suggestion! I hope you enjoy, I'm still playing around with this but I hope it makes some kind of sense!**

* * *

"He's just a guy I work with," Haley protested.

"So there's gotta be something wrong with him," Nathan teased.

"He has his own teeth, his own hair and he's taking me to Andretti's," Haley clarified. "He's just a regular guy and we're going on a regular date."

"So there really is a first time for everything," Peyton said seriously.

"See, this is why I don't tell you guys things," Haley glared at them before picking up her coffee mug. Holding it in her hands, she let the warmth seep through as she looked out into the rainy street outside their favorite coffee house. At twenty-five, Haley had everything she wanted. She had the four best friends a girl could have, she had a beautiful apartment with cheap rent, she lived in the best city in the world, in her own unbiased opinion, and she had a job that she loved. The only thing she was missing was a boyfriend, but she was having fun looking.

"We're only going on past history, Hales," Lucas shrugged. "It's not our fault if you consistently date guys who should have a government warning stamped on them someplace."

"Hey, there's Jake," Haley muttered, trying to distract her friends as Jake walked through the door and shook the rain from his shoulders and hair.

"Hey guys," Jake greeted before walking towards the counter and ordering a coffee. He took a seat between Haley and Peyton and slung his arms across the back of the couch, amidst the girls' complaints about his wet clothing. "What are we talking about?"

"Haley's freaky date tonight," Nathan informed him with a grin.

"This one doesn't wear a wig, right?" Jake grimaced.

Haley groaned as she dropped her head into her hands.

Peyton took pity on her and turned to Jake. "How are you doing, Jake?"

"Nikki moved her stuff out yesterday," Jake sighed.

Haley and Peyton both but their arms around Jake and made sympathetic noises.

"Sorry, man," Lucas commiserated.

Nathan looked around his friends' sad faces before throwing his hands in the air. "Am I the only one who thinks it's awesome that Nikki is a lesbian? I mean, I'm sorry about your marriage breaking up, Jake, but think of the positives!"

Jake chuckled, despite himself. "Nathan, I've already told you that we didn't have a threesome with another lesbian."

"But there's always the possibility," Nathan grinned.

Lucas elbowed his brother and glared at him.

"Sorry, man," Nathan apologised to Jake before turning to glare back at Lucas, rubbing his sore side.

"Hey, in a couple of months, I'll appreciate the jokes," Jake told him. "But right now? All I want is to be married again."

A gust of wind and a slam of the door had all five friends turning to look at who had flown into the coffee house. They stared in open-mouthed shock at the rain soaked bride standing by the door, looking around frantically, rain dripping from her once-elegant white dress and veil.

Haley blinked twice before staring harder. "Brooke?"

The bride turned towards her, her eyes still wide with shock and her hands trembling. "Haley?"

"Brooke!" Haley half-laughed, half-frowned as she stood up and greeted the brunette bride. "What are you doing here? In a wedding dress?"

"Long story," Brooke dismissed with a bright smile. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too," Haley said bemused as she hugged the wet girl. "Come and meet everyone. This is Peyton, and Jake, and Nathan and Lucas."

"Hi," Brooke said distractedly.

Four pairs of eyes stared back at her.

"So how've you been?" Brooke asked Haley as she sat next to her on the couch that Jake had vacated for a chair.

"I've been fine," Haley said slowly. "Shouldn't the question be how are you?"

"Oh, I've been great," Brooke waived her concern away. "How's the coffee here?"

"It's great," Haley frowned.

"Oh, fine. If you really want to know the story …." Brooke sighed.

"Is she crazy?" Nathan whispered to Lucas.

"I think she just might be," Lucas replied.

"I was standing in the chapel, waiting for all the guests to sit down before I could walk down the aisle, and I saw this window. I looked out and I saw this couple walking past, and they were laughing and kissing and having fun. And I wanted to be them. I mean, not actually them, because he had on these ugly pants and she needed a trip to the salon and a makeup counter, but I wanted the fun," Brooke sighed. "The last time Chris and I had fun was in 1999."

"So you climbed out of the window and came here?" Haley couldn't decide whether or not she could laugh.

"Of course not," Brooke frowned, looking at Haley as if she was crazy. "I walked out the door and asked the chauffeur to drive me here."

"Why here?" Haley asked.

"Because everyone else I knew was at the wedding," Brooke giggled.

"Oh yes," Haley said dryly.

"I wanted to invite you, but Chris wanted to invite his sister's boyfriend's cousin and his boyfriend, so …" Brooke trailed off with a bright smile.

* * *

"This place is just adorable!" Brooke exclaimed as she looked around Haley's apartment.

"We like it," Haley smiled.

"So Brooke," Nathan said slowly, addressing the bride. "You're in a wedding dress. And Jake here wants to be married. Who thinks we should road trip to Vegas and get these two hitched?"

Peyton swatted his arm. "I know it's hard, but perhaps you could be a little sensitive for just one day?"

"Hey! I thought it was a pretty good idea," Nathan muttered before flopping down on the couch and flipping through the television channels.

"You want to get married?" Brooke asked Jake, after identifying him as the guy looking most miserable after Nathan's suggestion.

"I am married," Jake corrected with a gentle smile. "But it turns out that my wife prefers … other … female … people."

"She's a lesbian?" Brooke asked as her eyebrows shot up.

"If you want to label it," Jake said with a defeated sigh.

Lucas slapped him on the back gently in support. "So Brooke, what did you plan to do once you got here?"

"Ask my dear friend Haley if I could crash with her for a while?" Brooke asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at Haley and pleaded silently with her eyes.

"I guess that's okay," Haley said as she bit her lip nervously.

Brooke squealed loudly as she threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much, Haley!"

Nathan patted his ear as he winced. "Well, there goes my hearing."

"Do you mind if I call my parents? I need them to send some of my stuff over," Brooke sighed heavily. "Oh, and they might be wondering where I am."

"Yeah, they might be a little concerned," Lucas said dryly.

"The phone is by the couch," Haley told Brooke before glaring at Lucas, who tried his best to look innocent.

Peyton handed the receiver to Brooke and pointed her towards Haley's bedroom. Once the door was shut behind her, Peyton swung around to look questioningly at Haley.

"Okay, spill," Peyton ordered.

"Brooke's an old friend from high school," Haley shrugged.

"You were friends with a girl like that?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"What's that meant to mean?" Haley asked.

"It's just that you're so smart and sweet and …" Jake trailed off.

"Bookish," Peyton finished for him.

"Exactly," Jake agreed.

"And she seems so …" Lucas trailed off.

"Spoiled and selfish," Nathan said bluntly.

"I was going to say bubbly and a little shallow," Lucas shrugged.

"I'm bubbly!" Haley huffed.

The four of them busied themselves with the TV.

"I am!" Haley protested.

"Haley, you like books and learning and boring stuff like that," Nathan said frankly. "Technically, you should have been bullied by people like Brooke in high school. I bet she was head cheerleader and she dated the school quarterback."

"Captain of the basketball team," Haley muttered.

Nathan grinned triumphantly.

"So how come the two of you were friends?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I tutored her a little in Spanish," Haley murmured with a smile. "She didn't really need it; she just wanted some advanced teaching so she could flirt with the Spanish exchange student."

"Nice," Nathan grinned in approval.

Haley smacked him lightly. "When she needed a cheerleader to fill in on a cheer competition, I was her target."

"You were a cheerleader?" Jake asked in surprise.

"For a weekend," Haley laughed. "It wasn't exactly a match made in heaven."

"You never told me you were a cheerleader." Peyton tried to smother a laugh.

"Because you'd all laugh, like you're doing now," Haley accused, with a small pout.

"Do you have any pictures?" Nathan asked casually.

"No," Haley said as she pulled a face at him. "Sorry, Nate."

"Damn," Nathan muttered.

"The bookworm becoming a cheerleader for a weekend," Jake murmured. "That's straight out of one of those cheesy teen movies you make us watch."

"Trust me, there was no magical transformation," Haley laughed self-deprecatingly. "Once it was over, I was back to being Tutor Girl."

"We love Tutor Girl," Peyton grinned as she wrapped an arm around Haley and squeezed gently.

"Anyway, after high school, I went to NYU and Brooke went to Europe. We lost touch, except for the occasional letter through our parents, until today," Haley finished, her eyes on her bedroom door. "I'm going to check on her."

Haley disappeared into her bedroom, leaving the others standing around in silence.

"This is going to be weird," Peyton murmured.

"I'm sure once she settles in, she won't be so … high-pitched," Nathan said as he rubbed his ear.

"So who wants to come and help me furnish the apartment?" Jake asked hopefully.

He got three noncommittal responses.

"I've got beer," he bribed temptingly.

"Sure!"

"I guess."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey," Haley said softly as she peered into her bedroom.

Brooke was sitting on her bed; the receiver was lying idly next to her. She didn't move.

Haley stepped inside and walked slowly towards her, before sinking onto the bed next to her, moving the receiver out of the way.

"How did it go?" she asked softly.

Brooke shrugged. She attempted a smile, but her face crumpled as the tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Brooke," Haley murmured before wrapping her arms around the girls' shoulders. Which wasn't easy, with the layers of satin she was dressed in. But Brooke managed to rest her head on Haley's shoulder.

"They're really mad," Brooke sighed. "I don't blame them, but I thought they might try to understand."

"Give them a few days," Haley advised. "They'll come around."

"I hope so," Brooke whispered.

"Until then, you've got me," Haley said comfortingly. "Tutor Girl and Tigger, back together."

Brooke giggled, pushing the telephone conversation to the back of her mind. "Tutor Girl and Tigger. I'd forgotten about that. You know, you were the only person to give me a nickname in high school."

"That's because you intimidated the other girls," Haley remembered with a little grin.

"Little old me?" Brooke laughed.

A knock interrupted them. Lucas' head emerged in the doorway.

"Hey," he said apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt, but your date is here."

"My …" Haley gasped as her hand covered her mouth. "I completely forgot!"

"You have a date?" Brooke asked, interestedly.

"I can totally cancel," Haley swore.

"No, you should go," Brooke said firmly. "I've already disrupted your day enough."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, unsure.

"Honestly," Brooke laughed. "Just … can I borrow something to wear until I get some stuff?"

"Of course," Haley said as she jumped up and opened her wardrobe. "Take anything you want. Lucas will look after you until I get back, right?"

Lucas' eyes widened in panic. "Well … I … uh …"

"It's okay, I can amuse myself for a few hours," Brooke forced a smile. "I'll just change and watch sad movies."

"Lucas," Haley said in a low, warning tone.

"We're going over to Jake's to help him build furniture for his apartment," Lucas said, glaring at Haley. "If Brooke doesn't mind, she's welcome to join us."

"You're sweet," Brooke smiled brightly at Lucas, who looked a little bemused. "But you barely know me. It's okay, really."

Haley grabbed Brooke's arm gently and pulled her into the den. "Jake, make sure you look after Brooke tonight."

"Um, okay," Jake said slowly.

"I trust you more than these losers," Haley grinned, as Nathan, Peyton and Lucas looked at each other in outrage.

"I've gotta go, have fun tonight," Haley called before slamming the door shut behind her.

Brooke looked around at the four strangers staring at her. "I guess I'll go change then," she said slowly as she backed into Haley's room.

As she struggled to undone the intricate buttons along the back of her dress, she heard them whispering, and they didn't exactly sound happy. Not that she blamed them. She wasn't exactly happy with Haley's plan either, but she didn't have a lot of choice. Besides, they were Haley's friends.

"Dammit," she cursed as she fumbled on another button. Forcing down a grimace, she called out for help.

She heard movement and crashes before Peyton appeared in the bedroom, looking a little flustered.

"Sorry, I had to fight Nathan to stop him coming in," she explained.

Brooke attempted her best friendly smile. "I'm a little stuck with these buttons. They looked so pretty in the mirror, but they're a pain in the ass to undo, especially when you're not a contortionist."

Peyton began to undo the buttons. "Haley said you guys went to school together."

"The great odd couple," Brooke agreed. "The cheerleader and the tutor."

Peyton undid the last button and stepped away.

"Thanks for the help," Brooke said sincerely.

"No problem," Peyton smiled slightly. "We'll be outside, waiting."

"I wont be long," she assured her.

Once alone in the room, Brooke stepped out of her dress and looked for a hanger to put it on. She hung it on the door, and took a minute to mourn it, before diving into Haley's closet. She emerged with a pair of jeans that hung a little low on her hips and a pale pink sweater. She glanced at her white ballet shoes before rummaging for a pair of sneakers that she could wear. Once she found a pair that fit, she grabbed a tissue and some makeup remover and began scrubbing hard at her face. She refused to cry, as she stopped being Brooke the Trophy Fiancée and became Brooke, the girl alone in the city. She took a deep breath as she stared into the mirror, before tying her hair up into a ponytail and walking out of the bedroom, feeling like a new person. A new Brooke.

"I'm ready," she beamed as she closed the door behind her.

"Wow," Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"You look a lot better without all that satin and makeup," Nathan remarked as he studied her.

"Uh, thanks," Brooke laughed.

"Nathan!" Peyton admonished with a roll of her eyes. "Way to be subtle."

"What?" Nathan asked innocently. "She does look better."

"Shut up, Nate," Jake chuckled as he elbowed him in the ribs. "Let's go."

"Uh, wait, do I need keys?" Brooke asked as she looked around for any lying around.

Lucas chuckled. "This apartment hasn't been locked since Haley moved in. Too many people coming and going all the time."

"Even at night?" Brooke asked in slight horror.

"Especially at night," Nathan nodded. "That's the busiest time."

"Only because you come in to steal her food," Lucas grinned.

"Like you don't do it too," Nathan shrugged.

"I do it in the daytime though," Lucas reminded him.

"So you get hungry during the day, and I get hungry every two hours," Nathan pointed out. "I can't help it if I'm a growing man."

"Can we go already?" Peyton grumbled.

"One second," Nathan said before heading to the refrigerator. He emerged with a sandwich, labelled with his name. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"What's this?" Brooke whispered to Nathan as she held up a thin metal piece.

"I don't know," Nathan whispered back as he looked up at the bookcase they'd just put together.

Brooke tucked it into her pocket before turning to Jake. "Done!"

"It looks great," Jake congratulated them. "But you do realise that in the time it's taken you to do that, Lucas, Peyton and I have put together a bed, a closet, a desk and the kitchen table?"

"We're … thorough?" Nathan offered.

"Are you a teacher?" Brooke asked as she unpacked books from a box and glanced through them.

"I teach at a local elementary school," Jake told her.

"Is that how you met Haley?" Brooke asked.

"We met at teacher college," he told her as he helped her to stack the books. "Lucas and I were rooming together and we met Haley on our first day. She was the first one in class."

"Sounds like Haley James," Brooke grinned. "So does Haley teach at your school?"

"No, she teaches English at the high school," he answered.

"And Lucas?" Brooke asked as she nodded towards him.

"He's a professor at the University." Jake placed the last book on the shelf. "He did a PhD in English before teacher college."

"Wow," Brooke was impressed.

"Nathan does … something with computers or inputting, or something, we're not quite sure what." Peyton shook her head.

"And Peyton does interior design," Nathan added from behind them.

"So what do you do, Brooke?" Lucas asked as they lounged around the room. Lucas and Peyton were sitting at the breakfast table, whilst Nathan was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, and Jake and Brooke were sitting next to the bookcase.

"Do?" Brooke looked at him blankly.

"For a living," Lucas explained.

"I was getting married," Brooke frowned. "I didn't have a job."

"You've never had a job?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"That's why I was getting married," Brooke said brightly.

* * *

"Hey guys," Haley greeted as she walked into Jake's apartment.

"How was the big date?" Lucas teased.

"It was okay," Haley hedged.

"Hairpiece?" Jake asked sympathetically.

"Wife?" Peyton guessed.

"Lives at home with his mom," Nathan speculated.

"Alcoholic," was Lucas' guess.

Haley sighed as she flopped next to Nathan on the floor. "Nathan wins."

"Don't worry, Hales," Nathan comforted her. "You'll run out of freaks eventually."

"I've got to be getting close," Haley groaned.

"You'd think, right?" Peyton teased.

"So how was your night?" Haley asked. "The place looks great."

"I helped put the bookcase together," Brooke said proudly.

"And it looks beautiful," Haley told her with a grin.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to look for one of those job things," Brooke decided.

"Job things?" Haley questioned, but off Lucas and Peyton's frantic shaking heads, she let it drop. "That's great, Brooke."

"I think I'm going to like living in the city," Brooke grinned happily.


	2. Valentine's Day

**AN: Wow, the response to the first chapter was phenomenal! Thanks so much, guys. And I felt bad about not updating sooner, but life it what it is. Busy. So here's chapter two, I hope you like it just as much!**

"I don't know how you guys do this every day," Brooke sighed as she collapsed onto the couch. Taking off her heels, she started to rub her aching feet. "Two weeks of waitressing and I want to shoot the next person who calls me 'Excuse Me'."

"It'll get easier," Haley said as she reached over to squeeze Brooke's arm comfortingly. "And by easier, I mean mind-numbingly routine."

"Why can't I have a cool job?" Brooke whined. "You guys have cool jobs."

"You've only been working for two weeks," Peyton pointed out. She poured another glass of red wine and handed it to Brooke. "We've had jobs since we were sixteen."

"Stupid rich parents and stupid rich fiancée," Brooke muttered before taking a sip.

"Yes, you have had it hard," Haley sympathised with a grin.

Brooke closed her eyes, leant her head back against the couch and pictured the wedding she ran out on. Maybe she'd made a mistake. Living in the real world, fending for herself and making her own wage was harder than she'd ever imagined. Her old life had been so easy. Boring, but easy.

"Maybe I made a mistake, guys," she murmured. "Maybe I wasn't meant to live this life."

Haley and Peyton glanced at each other, before closing ranks on Brooke. "You absolutely made the right choice," Haley said firmly. "Chris wasn't the guy for you. I mean, did he ever make you so mad that you wanted to throw something at him?"

Brooke shrugged. "Not really. We didn't really argue about much."

"Did you guys ever have sex outside of the bedroom?" Peyton asked.

"Never," Brooke said slowly. She looked at them with sadness in her eyes. "I just miss having a guy around. I miss the closeness, you know?"

"Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday," Peyton groaned. "Now I'm missing the closeness."

"Do you guys know how long it's been since I've had the closeness?" Haley sighed as she picked up her wine glass and took a huge gulp.

"Why are all the single guys all jerks?" Peyton wondered.

"Wow," Brooke breathed. "Is dating that bad? It used to be so much fun!"

"Not once you pass the age of twenty three and start looking for something more secure than a casual date." Peyton downed the rest of her wine and held out the empty glass for Haley to refill. "Then all the men you meet either want to just sleep with you or … actually, that's all they want to do."

Brooke giggled into her wine glass. "And that's a bad thing?"

Haley swatted her with a cushion.

"What?" Brooke laughed in protest. "I've just come out of a long engagement with a man who thinks buying me flowers was foreplay. You can't blame a girl for wanting a bit of fun!"

Haley dissolved into giggles. She'd missed having Brooke around.

"I got two words for you, man," Nathan said comfortingly as Jake was slumped over the counter in the apartment. "Strip joint!"

"On Valentine's Day?" Lucas asked, screwing up his face. "Isn't that just really wrong?"

"A strip club is never wrong," Nathan whispered in horror.

"You know how you think that it couldn't get much worse than your wife announcing that she's a lesbian?" Jake muttered.

Lucas and Nathan shared a look.

"Yeah," Lucas said slowly, nervously.

"She told me today that she's pregnant," Jake whispered.

"She's what?" Nathan yelled.

"With child. Bun in the oven. Preggers," Jake clarified.

"Well, the good news is that you're sure it's yours," Nathan said brightly.

"Nathan," Lucas warned.

"I'm going to be a father," Jake murmured. "A baby."

"Congratulations, man," Lucas said as he patted Jake on the back.

"If this isn't cause for a beer, then I don't know what is," Nathan decided as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out three beers. He handed one to Lucas and Jake each, before popping off the lid.

"To my child, who will probably be screwed up before he's even born," Jake raised his bottle.

"To the worst Valentine's Day on record," Lucas offered.

"To spending next Valentine's Day with you two, three hot chicks and a baby," Nathan toasted.

Lucas and Jake chuckled into their beers.

"You know what's really depressing?" Peyton asked as she swirled her wine around in her glass and stared into it.

"That we're home alone on Valentine's Day?" Haley's muffled voice asked from the freezer, where she was digging around to find some Haagen Daaz.

"Well, yes," Peyton admitted. "But that's not what I was thinking about. Although now I am."

"Tell us, Pey," Brooke prompted. "Depress us more, because that's the spirit of Valentine's Day."

Peyton nudged Brooke with her foot and laughed. "I was thinking that we could do that thing where you get all the things your ex-boyfriend left behind and burn it."

"That doesn't sound depressing," Haley murmured. "A-ha!"

She pulled out a tub and grabbed three spoons before sitting between Peyton and Brooke and opening the carton.

"The depressing part was me realising that I haven't had a boyfriend in so long that I don't have anything to burn," Peyton explained as she dug into the carton.

"That … is depressing," Haley teased.

"Oh, like you've done better?" Peyton shot back, laughing.

"I had a date two weeks ago!" Haley protested.

"And that was really successful," Peyton teased.

"Time out, guys," Brooke announced. "You're both gorgeous, smart and successful. The guys for you are right outside. Where are the guys for a spoiled, spinster waitress?"

Haley laughed. "Brooke, you can't be a spinster at twenty-five!"

"Hey, if this was the 1900s, I'd be past my prime by now," Brooke grumbled.

The door burst opening, making the girls jump as they spun around.

A very giggly Jake, Lucas and Nathan grinned back at them.

"Are you guys drunk?" Peyton asked, disapprovingly.

"We're celebrating!" Nathan cheered as he headed for the couch and picked up Peyton, twirling her around.

"What are we celebrating?" Haley asked, grinning.

"Jake's having a baby!" Lucas announced loudly.

"What?" Peyton stopped, mid-twirl, and stared at Jake.

"Apparently Nikki's pregnant," Jake said, before bursting into laughter. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Haley looked nervously over at Lucas, who merely shrugged.

"Congratulations?" she offered.

"I guess," Jake chuckled as he plucked her off the couch and twirled her around, matching Nathan and Peyton.

Lucas met Brooke's gaze and they laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't twirl you," he promised.

"I don't know, it kinda looks fun," Brooke said wistfully, looking at the two happy couples, laughing together.

Lucas caught her wistfulness and offered her his hand. Surprised, Brooke looked up at him. He winked at her, and she giggled, before putting her hand in his. He helped her up and spun her around once, before dipping her slightly.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"A little," Brooke answered, a twinkle in her eye.

"When we know each other better, I'll try something more fancy," Lucas chuckled.

"That's a deal, Scott," Brooke laughed as she followed him to take a seat at the kitchen table.

He sat next to her and they watched Nathan and Jake switch partners as the mini celebrations continued.

"You're all really close," Brooke sighed.

"We have our moments," Lucas agreed with a smile.

"Would it be horrible of me to say that I'm completely jealous?" Brooke smiled back at him.

"You'd be a monster," Lucas deadpanned. He grinned off her look. "You'll find your place, Brooke."

"I think I'm beginning to," she agreed with a slight smile.

"Brooke, dance with me," Nathan pleaded as he and Haley approached them. "Haley has a zillion left feet."

"I do not!" Haley protested as she swiped at his arm. "You're the one who can't tell the difference between right and left."

"Broo-ooke!" Nathan pleaded.

"Okay," she giggled, before Nathan pulled her up and twirled her.

"I do not have two left feet," Haley huffed as she took the seat Brooke had vacated.

"I think Brooke's on your side," Lucas chuckled as he watched her wince as Nathan stood on her toes.

"Nathan should come with a hazard sign," she muttered.

"Yet after all these years of your campaigning, he remains the same," Lucas mentioned.

"I just wish he'd settle down with a nice girl for once," Haley sighed. "He's always going from one girl to the next without so much as a pause for breath."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Lucas murmured.

"I do not flit from guy to guy!" Haley objected. "I have a lot of dates, but I don't sleep with them all, unlike your brother."

"Haley," Lucas began. "Have you ever wondered why you spend so much time talking about my brother?"

"Because he's an arrogant ladies man?" Haley grumbled.

"Think about it," Lucas teased.

"Okay, that's enough celebrating for me," Jake chuckled as he fell back against the couch.

"So you're going to be a father?" Peyton murmured as she sat next to him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "And I'm terrified."

"That's understandable," she patted his arm. "I'm terrified for you."

"Thanks," Jake chuckled.

"You're going to be a great dad, Jake," Peyton assured him. "You're one of the most responsible men in North America."

"I should put that on my dating card," Jake mused. "Right under unmarried father, lesbian ex-wife. That should bring all the women running."

Peyton laughed as she leant her head against his shoulder. He rested his own head on hers.

"You'll find someone, Jagielski," Peyton murmured. "And she'll be just the girl you deserve. She won't care about Nikki, or the baby, because she'll love you. On the other hand, I'm going to die alone."

Jake laughed. "I'll tell you what, Sawyer. If we're not married by the time we're thirty five, I'll marry you."

"You're such a charmer, Jake," Peyton grinned. "And I'm holding you to that promise."

"Deal," Jake murmured.

"You know what?" Nathan asked Brooke as they came to a stop. "I think maybe I'm not that great at dancing after all."

"You think?" Brooke teased.

"So was your Valentine's as exciting as mine?" he asked.

"If you mean I worked all day then came home and got drunk with some friends, then yes," she grinned.

"Next year, we've got to get dates," Nathan groaned.

"You, Mr Scott, will have no trouble getting dates," Brooke laughed. "Me, on the other hand, I will probably be spending all my Valentine's Days much like this one."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, confused.

"I'm destined to live alone," Brooke sighed. "What guy in his right mind is going to want me?"

"Brooke, you deserve to be with someone who appreciates you, and gets how funny and sweet and amazing, and adorable, and sexy you are, you know? Someone who wakes up every morning thinking "I'm with Brooke!" And you'll find him, I know you will," Nathan finished.

Brooke blinked before throwing herself into his arms. "You're a pretty sweet guy, Nathan Scott."

"I am?" he asked, surprised.

"You are," she grinned.


	3. Blackout

**AN: Am I a shameless thief? Why yes I am! I've borrowed from two Friends storylines and one OTH storyline and ... this appeared! Hope you enjoy )**

"It's … pink."

"I think this," Lucas pulled out the incriminating red bra, "may have had something to do with it."

"Oh my God!" Brooke grabbed the bra from his fingers and clutched it to her chest as she looked at her now-pink laundry. "I can't even do laundry! I'm not meant to be here, Lucas!"

"I'm not sure you can blame the laundrette, Brooke …" Lucas said slowly, confused.

"No, I mean I'm not meant to be _here_," she sighed. "In the city. I'm meant to be at home, with a maid who does my laundry so I don't end up with a pink wardrobe!"

"Come on, Brooke," Lucas chuckled. "You've got to get over this. Everyone finds it hard, living on their own for the first time. You're just a little later than the rest of us."

"Lucas, don't try to convince me that you screwed up like this the first time you did laundry," Brooke said dryly.

"I've never had a pink closet, that's true," Lucas said, grinning. "But things go wrong all the time. You just deal with it."

Then the laundrette's lights went out.

"What the-?" Brooke asked, immediately putting out her hands and grasping Lucas' arm.

"It's a blackout," Lucas murmured. "And no, I don't think we can blame this one on you."

"Funny," Brooke muttered, her fingers clinging deeper into his arm. "Is it just this building?"

"It looks like the whole block," Lucas said as he gazed out of the window. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you, Brooke?"

"Uh," Brooke laughed nervously. "No, of course not!"

"Then would you mind easing up off my arm?" Lucas asked politely, glad that she couldn't see his grin in the dark. "I'd like to be able to use it in the future."

"Oh, sorry," Brooke giggled erratically. She loosened her grip, but didn't severe all contact as she glanced around, trying to make out any shapes, and biting back a scream as she bumped into a dryer.

* * *

"Okay, next time you need money on the way home, I'm just giving you my wallet," Jake said as he slumped down against the wall in the vestibule.

"Deal," Peyton agreed as she sat next to him, albeit more gracefully. "How long do you think this blackout will last?"

"Until we die," Jake said dryly. Off Peyton's look, he tried to look apologetic. "I'm sure it'll be only a few minutes."

"I hate enclosed spaces," Peyton muttered as she looked around at the empty, locked room.

"It could be worse," Jake mused. "We could be trapped in that compartment between this room and the street. We'd barely have room to move in there."

"Talk to me about Nikki and the baby," Peyton said through slightly clenched teeth. "Anything to take my mind off not being able to get out of here."

"You want to talk about my lesbian ex-wife and my baby that she's carrying?" Jake asked dryly. "Or you want to talk about how my firstborn will be brought up by Nikki and Anna, her new girlfriend?"

"I thought she'd been seeing Anna for months?" Peyton asked.

"She has, I just like to pretend that she hasn't," Jake sighed.

Peyton patted his arm. "I know things suck right now, but they won't always."

"That's what I like about you, Sawyer. You always tell it how it is," Jake chuckled.

"You know what you need, Jake?" Peyton asked as she scrambled to her feet and held out her hands towards him. "You need something to take your mind off the crap in your life. And I need something to take my mind off this ridiculously small vestibule that we're currently not escaping from anytime soon."

"What do you suggest?" he asked as he let her pull him up, grinning as she almost buckled with the strain before helping her out and pulling himself up.

"A game," Peyton grinned.

"Okay, but I don't think Hide and Seek will last very long," he quipped lightly.

"We'll play cheat. For every lie that I catch of yours, you'll take me out for dinner. For every lie that you catch of mine, I'll … give you a high five," she grinned.

"Sounds fair," Jake laughed as they settled themselves in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Mom said it's all of Manhattan, parts of Brooklyn and Queens," Haley told Nathan as she put down the phone.

"This is kinda cool," he said as he propped his feet up on the table. "Except there's no TV and no light."

"We have candles somewhere," Haley said as she tried to find her way to the kitchen. She stumbled into the table and cursed it.

"You okay?" he asked, turning his head and trying to figure out where she was.

"Yeah," she muttered. Finding the right cupboard, she pulled out two candles and lit them, grinning as the room became faintly visible. "I hope the others are okay."

"Relax, Hales. Jake and Peyton are on their way over here together, and Brooke and Lucas are together at the laundrette," Nathan reminded her. "Everyone's fine."

"I just …"

"Worry, I know," Nathan chuckled. "It's what you do. It's your thing."

"My thing?" Haley asked as she made her way gingerly towards the couch and sat next to him.

"You mother us," Nathan grinned. "You even make me sandwiches, Hales!"

"I make you sandwiches so you don't wake me up when you want one in the middle of the night!" Haley teased.

"I did that one time," Nathan frowned.

"Once was enough," Haley said wryly.

"It's a good partnership," Nathan said with a satisfied smile.

Haley sighed as she curled her feet up under her on the couch.

"What was that sigh for?" Nathan asked, turning his head to look at her. Her face looked like it was glowing the firelight.

"Nothing," Haley said as she smiled at him.

"Come on, Hales. Until the lights come back on, it's just you, me and the darkness," Nathan reminded her teasingly.

"Sounds kinda nice," Haley said, smiling prettily.

Nathan grinned as he watched the firelight flicker over her face, casting shadows across her eyes. "Yeah, it does."

* * *

"Look, my clothes aren't as important to me as they were, say, two hours ago, so we can just leave them here and go home," Brooke said brightly.

"No chance, Davis," Lucas grinned. "My non-pink clothes are still important to me, so we're staying until the lights come on and I can take them out of the dryer and home with me."

"But I'm bored," Brooke whined.

Lucas chuckled as he grabbed the trolley she was sitting in and pulled it towards him. "You're just going to have to be patient."

"At least I have a shopping trip to look forward to," she muttered. "Except I'll have to go do that bargain shopping that Haley does, since I have no money."

"Haley always looks great," Lucas offered.

"Really?" Brooke asked, narrowing her eyes and leaning in towards him. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Me and Hales?" Lucas laughed. "No. She's like my little sister. Let's just say that she has a thing for someone else."

"Nathan?" Brooke guessed. "Ew, that's weird! If Nathan's your brother and Haley's like your little sister … gross!"

"Nathan doesn't see Haley the way I see her," Lucas grinned, shaking his head. "He might not realise that Haley's the one for him, but he'll realise it soon enough."

Brooke sighed happily. "That's so adorable."

"No comment about you ending up an old maid?" Lucas teased.

Laughing, she swatted his arm. "Not today. I mean, I know I screwed up the laundry, but I'm sitting in New York City, in a blackout, in a laundrette, with Lucas Scott, who I've only known about a month, yet I feel …"

"At home?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Brooke's mouth curved upwards prettily. "Is that strange?"

"No," Lucas smiled at her. "It's how we all felt when we ended up together. You're like the final piece of the puzzle."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Luke," Brooke said as she reached out to hold his hand and squeeze gently. "A little cliché, but it's still cute."

"I'll take your backhanded compliment with a smile," Lucas replied, wryly.

"So how come you're still single?" Brooke asked, curiosity and bluntness combined. "I mean, you're cute, sweet, smart, no history of mental illness in the family … right?"

"Just Nathan," Lucas chuckled.

Brooke grinned widely in appreciation. "See, you're witty too. What girl could resist?"

"I'm happy with what I have now," Lucas shrugged. "If a girl comes along that makes me go crazy, then great. If not, I'm happy to wait."

"You're a strange guy, Lucas Scott," Brooke sighed.

"I just don't want to settle. I'm happy enough dating around until I find that girl who makes me want to stand out in the rain and list the reasons I want to be with her, you know?" Lucas grinned.

"Okay, by MY boyfriend!" Brooke giggled. "Chris wouldn't go out in the rain to pick me up if I was stranded."

"You'll find him, Brooke," Lucas said firmly.

"But if not, I'm gonna chase after you, Scott," Brooke teased.

Lucas grinned as he started to slowly spin her cart around.

* * *

"Have you ever stolen anything?" Peyton asked idly as she swung a chained pen around her head from her position under the shelf.

Jake watched her, grinning. "No."

"Cheat!" Peyton accused, laughingly.

"Okay, I once shoplifted a Twinkie," Jake confessed.

"That's two dinners you owe me so far," Peyton grinned.

"And I have four of your high fives, so who's the worst cheat?" Jake teased.

"I'm not too upset that I can't lie well," Peyton laughed. "Just never play this game with Brooke. I played with her last week and I owe her nine lunches."

"Don't play with Brooke. Got it," Jake grinned.

Peyton flicked her pen at him, narrowly missing his messy crop of hair.

"My turn," he chuckled. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," Peyton said slowly with hooded eyes.

"Who?" Jake asked, curious.

"Just a boy," she brushed him off with a smile.

"He must have been special," Jake persisted.

"He was," Peyton said softly. "He still is."

Jake watched as she lost herself in memories, unsure that Peyton was aware of the little smile that curved her lips, or how her blonde ringlets fell to cover her face ever so slightly. He and Peyton had always shared something a little special, from the first moment they'd met. Nikki had never liked her, something that Jake had come to understand, as he and Peyton had grown closer whilst Nikki had distanced herself. He'd never let himself think of Peyton as anything other than his best friend, but in the middle of the insanity that surrounded him, she could make him smile and forget everything.

"My turn," Peyton's voice broke through Jake's thoughts. "Have you ever crushed on one of your friends?"

"C'mon!" Jake protested. "That's so unfair."

"It's the game," Peyton laughed.

"Considering that I have the prettiest friends, and I'm including Nathan, by the way," Jake grinned.

"Poor Lucas," Peyton shook her head, smiling.

"Then yes, I've crushed on one of my friends before," Jake said, his voice lowering slightly.

"Nathan is very pretty," Peyton said as she felt a blush creeping over her body.

"He is," Jake agreed, his voice still pitched low.

"Cheat," Peyton whispered.

* * *

"You had that ugly-ass poncho on," Nathan remembered.

"Okay, lay off the poncho!" Haley laughed. "You insult it all the time!"

"It was that ugly," Nathan said seriously.

"What else do you remember?" she asked.

"You used to wear your hair shorter and darker, and it was very cute," Nathan said, reaching up to touch her hair. "Then you let it grow and it got lighter and sexier."

"Sexier?" Haley laughed, pleased.

"You have that whole girl next door thing going on," Nathan told her. "Guys love that. And you wore these jeans that day in the park when we tried to teach you and Pey how to play basketball."

"You remember all that stuff?" Haley asked, surprised.

"I remember more than you think," Nathan said quietly.

"I remember to get you Cap'ain Crunch every week," Haley giggled.

"And that's why I love you, Hales," he grinned. "You never told me what you were sighing about earlier."

"Just that I have a better relationship with you than I've had with any boyfriend in the past year," Haley said sheepishly. "I mean, you and Jake and Lucas."

"Sometimes I think you deliberately pick the worst dates," Nathan mused. "I mean, that guy who cried through every movie? How lame was that?"

"He was sensitive!" Haley protested. "At least he knew how to show emotion."

"I show emotion," Nathan frowned. "I cry when the Knicks lose."

Haley just laughed.

"Just because I don't get all emotional over girls doesn't mean I don't care," Nathan said defensively.

"Could have fooled me," Haley said.

"I've cared about girls," Nathan said softly. "I've even fallen for one or two."

"You have?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Hard," Nathan said, his fingers still entwined in her hair.

"Which girls?" Haley asked, her voice hitching a little.

And the lights flickered on.

Nathan and Haley blinked as their eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"No more darkness," Nathan said, standing up and heading for the refrigerator.

"No more just you and me," Haley murmured.

The phone rang and Haley reached over to pick it up.

"Hey Hales, just letting you know we're on our way back," Jake's voice came through the receiver.

"I'll start dinner," Haley laughed.

Five minutes later, Brooke burst through the door, Lucas behind her.

"My clothes are all pink!" she groaned.

"That's kinda cool," Peyton said as she came through the door. "Except, not the pinkness."

"How was your blackout?" Nathan asked.

"It was okay," came four responses.


	4. Poker Night

**AN: Sorry for the long time between updates!**

"This isn't happening," Brooke whispered to herself as she reached out to steady herself by grabbing a chair.

"Brooke? Was that the mailman?" Haley called from her room. "Brooke?"

"Not happening. Not happening to me," Brooke muttered as she lowered herself onto the chair, grasping the piece of paper in her hand tightly, the words blurring before her.

"Brooke!" Haley's voice was growing exasperated. Her head poked out of her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her hair. "The mailman?"

"Uh huh," Brooke said, distractedly.

Rolling her eyes, Haley closed the door behind her and concentrated on getting dressed and drying her hair before the others appeared. It was Saturday, and they always migrated over around this time in the morning, looking to be fed and watered and have their day planned out for them by herself.

Grabbing a red and white sweater and a pair of jeans, Haley hauled them on as she shook out her hair, running her fingers through the long, wet strands. Leaving it to dry naturally tousled, she put a little mascara on and some lip gloss before laughing to herself over her own vanity. They'd probably spend the entire day in her apartment, not evening leaving for food, and yet she was putting on make up … because Nathan would be there. Nathan, who'd seen her wrapped up in her old, tatty robe with a runny nose and bright eyes. Like he'd even know or care what she looked like.

Sighing, she picked up her towel and headed for the bathroom to hang it up to dry.

Emerging seconds later, she found Brooke still sitting in the exact same position. Frowning, she offered pancakes for breakfast. Taking Brooke's shrug as a yes, Haley set about making a mountain, for the impending gatecrashers.

Five minutes had passed before Haley realised that Brooke hadn't said anything. Putting the pan aside, she took a seat next to her roommate.

"Brooke? Are you okay?"

"I don't think so …" Brooke murmured.

They were interrupted by Nathan and Lucas crashing through the door and heading straight for the pancakes.

"Hey," they threw out in a mumble as they piled plates with food and took a seat next to the girls.

"You already eaten?" Nathan asked through a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

"Not yet," Haley said, trying to tell him with her eyes that something was wrong.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Nathan asked, bemused.

Glaring at him, she shook her head towards Brooke.

Lucas cast his eyes over her, noting her hanging head and the paper screwed up in her hands.

"Brooke?" he questioned, the pancakes pushed to one side, forgotten momentarily.

The door opened and Jake and Peyton came in. Being more attuned to tension than the brothers, Peyton put her hand on Jake's arm and they stopped, silent in their query.

"He's getting married!" Brooke burst out.

"Who is?" Haley asked, confused.

"Chris! Chris Keller, my ex-fiance. The man I was going to marry!" Brooke cried.

"Who's he marrying?" Peyton asked.

"Rachel!" Brooke growled.

"Who's Rachel?" Nathan asked.

"My best friend!" Brooke said, slumping back against her chair.

"Your ex-fiance is marrying your best friend?" Lucas clarified softly.

Brooke nodded sadly.

"What a jackass," Nathan said, his opinion on the matter clear, concise and no longer keeping him from his breakfast.

Haley reached out and hugged the poor girl. "I'm sure it's just a rebound thing."

"This is the invite," Brooke said miserably, holding it out for her. "It's in two weeks. Rachel wants me to be the maid of honor."

"Wow," Peyton whispered, her eyes wide.

"Classy," Jake murmured, his eyes gentle.

"This totally sucks," Brooke muttered.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Haley asked. "A day of shopping, with me and Peyton. Followed by …"

"Poker," Nathan supplied for her.

"Poker?" Haley turned to stare incredulously at him.

"Poker," Nathan repeated, still chewing on his pancakes.

"And margaritas," Peyton said.

"That might make me feel better," Brooke said in a small voice.

"You can make Peyton buy a dress," Haley suggested, laughing inwardly at Peyton's outraged expression.

"That'd be nice," Brooke agreed.

"You can make Haley buy leather pants," Peyton suggested, smiling sweetly at Haley.

"You'd look good in leather," Brooke agreed.

"Fine," Haley said, glaring at Peyton. "Let's get going and leave this lot to organise tonight's poker game."

"I win again," Brooke said grumpily.

Her five friends beamed fake, bright smiles at her.

"Beginners luck," Peyton pointed out.

"Uh huh," Brooke said, unconvinced.

"Who wants more dip?" Jake asked, shaking the bowl.

"What I want is for you all to stop letting me win!" Brooke yelled.

After a moment's silence, Haley rushed to assure her that they were doing no such thing.

"Have another margarita, Brooke, and stop whining about winning," Nathan said, unsympathetically.

After two more hands, which Brooke won, she resigned herself to her friends' attempts to cheer herself up and took another long drink from her cocktail.

Lucas watched her, grimacing. This wasn't working at all. Brooke didn't want people to pity her and make things easy for her. She liked a challenge.

"I raise you $1," he said, surprising everyone.

Arching her eyebrows, Brooke saw his raise and raised him $5.

Lucas saw a little sparkle enter her eyes, and raised her again.

Soon, the bet had risen so that everyone's money was in the pot, with Jake and Nathan cheering on Lucas and the girls cheering on Brooke. Lucas hid his grin as he watched Brooke laugh as she teased him about bluffing.

"What you got?" Lucas asked finally.

"A full house," Brooke grinned as she laid her cards on the table.

Lucas nodded as he lowered his own cards. "Congratulations, Brooke. You really won."

"I really won?" Brooke asked, surprised. "I won?"

Lucas watched as Brooke jumped up and down with Peyton, both of them squealing. Or squealing as much as Peyton could, anyway.

The guys threw their hands up in defeat as they walked away.

Brooke stopped for a second and reached over to touch his arm. She mouthed a thank you and winked. Lucas grinned back at her before following the guys to the couch.

As the girls joined them, Brooke perched on the floor at Lucas' feet.

"Luke?" she asked, swirling her drink idly.

"Brooke," he answered with a smile.

"Will you be my date to Chris and Rachel's wedding?" she asked.

The room fell silent as four pairs of eyes zeroed in on the couple.

Seeing them, Brooke blinked before releasing a little giggle. "What I mean is, I want everyone to be there. You're all invited, because I guarantee that Rachel and Chris will let me do whatever I want to stop me creating a fuss on the day. I need you all to be there. You're my best friends, now."

Haley and Peyton let out a happy little sigh, and Nathan and Jake smiled smugly. It was a nice moment.

Until Brooke continued, "I mean, I don't want to be the only one suffering. It's only fair if you guys suffer with me."

"Way to ruin a nice moment, Brooke," Peyton laughed.

"Can we wear jeans to this shindig?" Jake asked quietly.

"I think you're going to have to get that tux out and de-mothballed," Peyton said.

"At least I'm not the only one who's going to suffer," Jake grinned. "I finally get to see you in a dress."

"It's not worth the anticipation, believe me," Peyton chuckled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I'll anticipate, all the same," Jake said softly.

"I guess that makes you my date," Nathan said to Haley.

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Scott," Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'll brush up on my moves, just for you, Hales," Nathan grinned.

"I'm overwhelmed," Haley deadpanned as she felt her heart flutter a little.

Lucas stood up, claiming he had to be up early in the morning. Brooke walked him to the door.

"I never actually answered, but yes, I'd love to take you to the wedding, Brooke," Lucas said quietly as he stood by the door, watching her lean against the wood.

"Thanks, Lucas," Brooke beamed at him. "You're the best."

"Goodnight, Brooke," Lucas said, brushing a finger across her cheek before turning and heading for his apartment.

"Night, Lucas," Brooke said, reluctant to go back into her own apartment as she watched him close the door.


	5. The One You've Been Waiting For

**AN: I offically suck at life. Since I've pretty much lost all interest in the fandom, I'm only finishing this story because I hate when people don't finish stories. This chapter ... isn't really Friends-like, but I'm sure you'll all forgive me once you've read it. Just one more chapter left, and I promise it won't be long before it's up. Honest!**

"I'm not coming out!"

"Come on, Brooke, it can't be that bad," Haley called through the door.

"You haven't met Rachel. This is revenge with a capital R-E-V-E-N-G," Brooke yelled.

"She forgot the-" Nathan broke off as he caught Haley's glare. "Never mind."

"We promise we won't laugh," Peyton called. "Right guys?"

"Hey, I can't make that promise," Nathan shrugged.

"Okay," Brooke's head appeared through the door. "But I'm gonna flatten everyone who laughs."

"Brooke, trust us," Lucas said sincerely. "Or at least, trust everyone who isn't Nathan."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Brooke let the door swing open, revealing her dress.

No one laughed. No one said anything.

"Brooke …" Peyton whispered.

"She's made me look like a whore!" Brooke cried.

"A hot whore," Nathan murmured.

Lucas and Jake punched his arms.

Brooke's dress was a pale green, close-fitting gown, that hugged her in all the right places. The only problem was … it was too close-fitting around the bosom, as well as dipping down, revealing far more cleavage than Brooke was comfortable revealing at a wedding. In a church. In front of God.

"Couldn't you wear a shawl?" Haley suggested.

"She'd make me take it off," Brooke wailed. "It's as bad as I think it is, right?"

"It's not … exactly … church-like," Peyton admitted.

Brooke let out a wail before running back to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Rachel's a bitch," Haley declared.

"Do you think all the bridesmaids will be dressed like that?" Nathan said in wonder.

Haley spluttered. Pursing her lips, she stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, what's up with Hales?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"You're such an ass," Peyton glared at him.

"What did I do?" Nathan's eyebrows rose.

"Don't give me that crap," Peyton said crossly as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "You know exactly what you did … what you always do."

Then she slammed the front door.

Nathan looked at Jake and Lucas, thoroughly confused. "Seriously, what was all that about?"

"Nate …" Lucas shook his head with a wry smile.

"Does he really not know?" Jake asked Lucas.

"I think he does, he just doesn't know that he knows," Lucas said cryptically.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Nathan asked in frustration.

"How do you feel about Haley?" Jake asked him suddenly.

"Wh-" Nathan stuttered. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one," Lucas answered with a smile.

"She's … well, she's Haley, isn't she?" Nathan frowned.

"There's no hope," Jake shook his head.

"Try a little harder," Lucas encouraged him. "Do you feel about Haley the same way you feel about Peyton? Or Brooke?"

"Of course not," Nathan scoffed. "Peyton's nice and hot, and everything, but you don't steal your best friend's girl, do you?"

Lucas chuckled. "We'll get onto Jake and Peyton in a minute. This is about you and Haley, and attempting to save you from Peyton's wrath."

"And Brooke's … well, she's cute and hot and everything, but she's got the hots for you," he told Lucas.

Rolling his eyes, Lucas briefly pushed that image aside in his head. "And Haley?"

"Haley's cute," Nathan said slowly. "And she makes me sandwiches. Plus, she's not in love with either of you two."

"Looks like we have a winner," Jake grinned.

"Even if his logic is a bit twisted," Lucas agreed.

"Haley's upset because I made that comment about the bridesmaids …" Nathan's eyes widened as he finally figured it out. "Oh, crap."

"Looks like you've got some making up to do," Jake said, standing up.

"We'll get out of you two lovebirds' way," Lucas said, patting his brother on the back.

"Hey, what about you two?" Nathan asked innocently.

"What about us?" Jake asked as he headed for the door.

"You and Peyton have been dancing around each other for years," Nathan said, determined not to be the only sinking ship.

"My marriage just ended, Nate," Jake pointed out. "I'm hardly in any position to start something new."

"That's such a load of crap," Nathan decided. "You and Nikki were over years ago. Peyton's just been waiting for you to figure out who you're meant to be with."

"Since when did you become so insightful?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not the only one going in for the knockout," Nathan said firmly. "You two are coming down with me."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Lucas laughed as he opened the door.

"Just wait, Lucas," Nathan threatened as they walked out the door. "Your time will come!"

"I'm cute?" Haley threw open her bedroom door and stormed out to stand in front of Nathan. "I'm cute?"

"You sure are," Nathan grinned. "Listening in, were you?"

"You bet your ass I was listening," Haley growled, her eyes flashing.

"So we can skip the talking and head straight to making out?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"You are such an insufferable JERK!" Haley yelled at him.

Nathan blinked in surprise.

"But … you heard what I said?" he asked slowly.

"Oh yes, Nathan, I heard every word," Haley said dryly. "I heard you say that I'm cute, and I make you sandwiches and I'm not in love with Jake or Peyton. Did you think that was going to sweep me off my feet?"

"Um … yes?" Nathan tried.

"Not me, buster!" Haley said, poking her finger into Nathan's chest. Hard. "I don't want to be anyone's consolation prize. Not yours, not anyone's."

"Consolation prize?" Nathan repeated dumbly.

"Brooke's hot, Peyton's hot … Haley's _cute_?! Cute?!" Haley yelled, her temper well and truly lost.

"You're upset because I said they were hot and you're cute?" Nathan repeated again.

"Of course I am!" Haley sighed as she collapsed into the armchair.

"But Hales …" Nathan said as he stood up and moved around to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "Look, that's the way guys talk. If you really like a girl, you don't talk about her that way, not even to your best friend. Not even to your own brother."

"Explain," Haley said slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"If I only wanted to sleep with you, I'd call you hot," Nathan explained.

"So you want to sleep with Peyton and Brooke?" Haley asked, incredulously.

"No," Nathan said softly. "I can call them hot, because they are. And Jake and Lucas know I don't want to sleep with them. But you …"

"Me?" Haley asked softly, leaning forward slightly.

"You're hot, and cute, and sweet," Nathan murmured. "And yes, you make a good sandwich. And it helps that you're not in love with Lucas, or Jake, or anyone else. And they aren't in love with you. Because otherwise, I'd have to kick their asses."

"You would?" Haley asked, spellbound.

"Yeah, I would," Nathan said before reaching out to tuck an escaped tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Nathan?" Haley murmured.

"Yes, Haley?" he answered, letting his fingers trail down her neck.

"Kiss me," she demanded in a whisper.

"Okay," he grinned before closing the gap between them.

* * *

"You think they'll sort it out?" Jake asked as they left the building.

"Haley will make him suffer, but Nathan will talk her around," Lucas said with a grin.

"What he said about Peyton …" Jake broke off, unsure of what to say.

"She's been in love with you for a long time," Lucas said gently.

"Yeah," Jake sighed. "I think I knew."

"And you?" Lucas questioned. "I mean, if you don't feel the same way, you should tell her. She's waited around long enough for you. But don't tell her I said so, she'll kill me."

"I should go talk to her," Jake said distractedly.

"I'm sure you can catch her up."

"Yeah," Jake muttered. "Catch you later, Luke."

Lucas watched as Jake hurried off in the direction of Peyton's apartment. Today was turning out to be one hell of a day. Maybe he should invite Brooke out for a coffee or something …

* * *

Jake finally spotted her about three blocks from her apartment. He hurried to catch her, although he still had no idea what he was going to say. He figured he'd just know when he saw her.

"Peyton!" he called when he was finally close enough, and saw her turn around in surprise.

"Hey Jake," she said with a surprised frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I … uh, I wanted to talk to you," he stuttered.

"I hope it's not about Nathan," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Jake, but he can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes."

"I think he's finally figured that out," he chuckled. "Something tells me that Nathan and Haley may finally be sorting out their issues."

"Really?" Peyton's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "So …"

"So?" Peyton prompted.

"After Lucas and I straightened Nathan out with Haley, he kinda said some things," Jake hedged.

"Anything interesting?" Peyton asked as they headed up to her place.

"Depends on your point of view, I guess," Jake murmured.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to Cheat it out of you?" Peyton teased.

"Funny you should mention that," he said as she dug out her keys and unlocked her door.

"Okay," Peyton said with a laugh. "Now I'm really confused."

"He said something about … us," Jake finished.

"Us?" Peyton spun around to look at him. "What us?"

"Um, something along the lines that there _should _be an us," Jake trailed off.

"And what did you say?" Peyton asked, thoroughly interested in his answer, although she was secretly plotting to kill the younger Scott when she next saw him.

"I kind of just left," Jake admitted.

"Huh," was all she managed as she walked to the kitchen and switched on the kettle. He just left? She felt her heart sink. "Nathan talks a lot of crap. I wouldn't pay any attention to him."

"So you think there shouldn't be an us?" Jake asked seriously.

"Of course not," Peyton attempted a chuckle, but it came out kind of … squeaky. She cleared her throat. "Jake, you're still technically married."

"Divorce proceedings have started," he pointed out quickly.

"I know," she smiled gently at him. "But you're not ready for a new relationship. And I don't want all that baggage in my next relationship. In fact, I have a date tomorrow night. So I'm sorry, Jake, but Nathan doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You have a date?" Jake blinked. This wasn't going exactly how he thought it'd go. Not that he really had an idea of what would happen, but this … wasn't it.

"A really nice guy from an apartment upstairs. He seems like the kind of guy who's going to screw me over, but in such a charming way that I won't care too much," Peyton joked.

"Sounds wonderful," Jake said woodenly. Was that … jealousy he was feeling?

"You want a coffee?" she offered, waving the pot in front of her.

"Uh, no," he said slowly. "I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay," Peyton frowned.

"I just wanted to clear things up between us," he told her with a smile. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Oh, we're definitely on the same page," she assured him with a bright smile.

"I'll see you later, then." Opening the door, Jake almost ran out.

Resisting the urge to throw the coffee on the floor, Peyton sank into a chair and held her head in her hands. She'd been stupid to hope that Jake had finally realised that he loved her and come racing after her to tell her … It was so unlike her. She wasn't the fairytales and lovey-dovey type. It was time to stop hoping and just get on with her life. Jake was her best friend, and that was all he'd ever be.

A knock on her door made her jump. Puzzled, she went to open it, only to find Jake standing there, frowning.

"Can I come in?" he asked, barely waiting for an answer before stepping past her and into the flat.

"Sure," she said bemusedly.

"Who was the guy you were in love with?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?" Peyton asked, completely thrown.

"When we got stuck in the vestibule, you said you'd been in love, once, but I've never once heard you talk about anyone from your past," Jake clarified. "I've never heard Haley talk about anyone in your past either."

"He was just … someone," Peyton said, flushing.

"Would it help if I told you who the friend was that I'd crushed on?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"It … might do," Peyton breathed.

"It's this cute little blonde," he murmured, reaching out to wrap his hand around her waist and bring her closer. "She seems to know exactly what I'm thinking, and she has this adorable little smile, and she blushes when she's being complimented."

"She sounds nice," Peyton managed to say.

"She's pretty special," Jake shrugged, smiling down at her. "So tell me about this guy."

"I've known him a while," Peyton said slowly. "But he was in a relationship. So we became friends. Close friends. He's not in a relationship anymore, but I don't think he's ready for another one. He was pretty hurt, you see, and I'm scared that he's just looking for someone to replace her, unintentionally."

"Are you sure he'd be trying to replace her?" Jake asked softly. "Or do you think that maybe, just maybe, he's finally opened his eyes and seen exactly what he wants?"

"Have you?" she whispered.

"I think I have," he replied gently before lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

"Okay, I've cut a bit of fabric from the hem of the dress and added some where it was severely lacking," Brooke said, emerging from her room hours later. "What do you think?"

"Much better," Haley decided as she snuggled closer to Nathan.

"Much more church-like," Peyton agreed.

"Very pretty," Jake nodded as he tugged Peyton closer to him.

"But still hot," Nathan grinned.

"Beautiful," Lucas said softly.

"Good," Brooke said, relieved. "So now I'm all set for tomorrow. What about you guys?"

"Oh, I think we're all good," Haley said with a grin.

"Great," Brooke said as she turned to go back to her room. "I'll just get changed into something more comfortable, and then you guys can tell me what you did today, while I was slaving away on my dress."

She couldn't understand why they were all chuckling as she closed the door behind her.

Until she came running out a second later. "Wait a minute ..!"


	6. The One With The Wedding

**Um, so I suck. I really do. I promised to finish this a year ago. At least I've kept half my word, right? Here it is, the final chapter. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

"Haley and Nathan are making out," Brooke whispered to Lucas as they walked towards the church and the crowd of guests that were milling around, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Lucas glanced towards them and managed to smother a grin. "Brooke, they're sharing a kiss. It's hardly scandalous."

"But they're doing it in front of GOD!" Brooke squeaked, fanning herself with her bridesmaid bouquet frantically.

"Brooke," Lucas began patiently, patting her hand as it rested on his arm. "God sees everything, not just what you do on holy ground."

"That is a filthy lie, Lucas Scott. You take that back right now," Brooke hissed at him with horror, fanning herself even faster.

Chuckling, Lucas inclined his head towards her and whispered in her ear, "He knows when you've been naughty and nice …"

Brooke turned and hit him playfully in the arm. "That's Santa, you idiot!"

"Hey, God doesn't look kindly on violence," Lucas told her seriously as he rubbed his arm and put on his best puppy dog expression.

"He understands when a Scott is involved," Brooke muttered good-naturedly. "Hey, you two, behave yourselves. We're on holy ground!"

Nathan and Haley looked up, surprised. "We're hardly having sex on a grave, Brooke," Nathan reasoned.

"Oh my God! How can you say that?!" Brooke squealed, her eyes darting around to make sure no one overhead him. "We're in the presence of GOD!"

"Yeah … Brooke is weird around church, apparently," Lucas shrugged.

"I'm going to hell," Brooke muttered to herself. "And I'll see you all there."

"Brooke," Haley soothed, putting her arm around the taller girl and drawing her close. "It's okay. God knows that you're a good person, that Rachel is going to hell and Chris is … well, something bad will happen to him too."

"Promise?" Brooke asked in a small voice.

"I promise," Haley laughed, hugging her.

"Hey, sorry we're late!" Peyton muttered as she and Jake joined the group.

"I don't think we want the reason," Brooke said slyly as she took in Peyton's flush and Jake's attempts to clear his throat.

"Well, shall we go in?" Jake said a little loudly as he curled his arm around Peyton's waist.

"Sure, why not?" Brooke agreed grumpily. "It's not like you have to walk up the aisle in a stupid dress to smile while your ex-fiance marries your ex-best friend."

"Nah, he just had to stand by while his pregnant wife left him for a lesbian," Nathan said sunnily.

"Shut up," Haley said through her teeth, elbowing him hard in the gut.

"Well, he did," Nathan muttered, grimacing as he rubbed his stomach gingerly.

Sighing, Brooke patted Jake's cheek gently.

"Being a loser isn't all bad," Jake murmured, glancing at Peyton, who blushed prettily.

"Let's get this show on the road," Lucas said firmly, offering his arm to Brooke, who took it with a tremulous smile.

They filed into the church, where Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan moved towards their assigned pew.

"Hey, you're not nervous are you?" Lucas asked her softly when they were alone.

Brooke straightened her spine, flipped her hair and fixed him with a beaming smile. "Of course not."

"You're the winner here, Brooke," he murmured, taking her hands gently in his. "Those two deserve each other. You deserve better. And anyone in there who doesn't know that is not worthy of your time. And you look beautiful."

She practically melted in front of him. "Really?"

"Really," he murmured, lowering his head slowly.

"Brooke! You're here!"

Brooke blinked at the rude interruption and watched with dismay as Lucas straightened and turned towards the shrill voice.

"Rachel," Brooke said weakly. "Of course I'm here, I'm your bridesmaid, aren't I?"

"You make a lovely bride," Lucas said politely. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go find my seat."

"He's gorgeous," Rachel said enviously as she watched Lucas disappear through the doors. "Where did you find him?"

"This one is not available for stealing, Rachel," Brooke said, a hint of steel in her tone which surprised her.

"Hey, I'm getting married, remember?" Rachel laughed lightly.

"So was I, once."

"Look, I thought we'd gotten over that," Rachel frowned.

"We have," Brooke smiled fakely. "As long as you keep your hands off this one."

"Well, let's get me married, shall we?" Rachel brushed a hand along her dress. "How do I look?"

"Stunning," Brooke answered honestly, before turning to walk up the aisle alone. Towards the man she thought she'd marry, only to walk past him and turn to watch Rachel walk slowly up the aisle. She glanced up at Chris, who was watching his bride.

Her eyes travelled over the congregation, only pausing when she found Lucas looking straight at her, a smile teasing his lips as he winked at her.

Unable to stop the grin forming on her lips, Brooke turned her attention to the ceremony, but it passed in a blur. Before she knew it, she was heading back down the aisle and found Lucas waiting for her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he looked down at her and smiled.

"It really wasn't," Brooke said, a little surprised. If anyone had been whispering about her and the odd situation that Rachel had put her in, then she hadn't heard them. If anyone had been staring at her or laughing, then she hadn't noticed. Why hadn't she noticed, she wondered?

Lucas caught her hand. "Let's get to the reception. I'm starving, and Nathan, Jake and the girls have already gone. If we don't get there soon, all the food will have gone!"

He was the reason she hadn't noticed, Brooke realised. Lucas Scott had charmed her so thoroughly that she hadn't cared about what anyone said or thought about her, the two things she usually cared about most.

She arrived at the reception with no idea as to how she got there, all she was aware of was that she was on Lucas' arm and she couldn't remember ever being happier.

"Here," Lucas guided her to a seat next to Nathan before sitting down on her other side.

"You did really well, Brooke," Haley leaned over Nathan and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Hales," Brooke grinned at her. Nothing in the world could ruin her day. Nothing at all.

"Totally hot," Nathan agreed.

Brooke rolled her eyes, before giving him a mini high-five. "Thanks, Nate."

They got through dinner, and the speeches, without too much drama. The best man made a terrible joke about how he had this speech written months ago, all he did was change the name of the bride.

Rachel had given him a stormy look from the top table.

Lucas had leant forward to let his arm fall across the back of her chair and she'd leaned into him.

She knew where she'd rather be.

The first dance came and went, leading onto the second dance, which Brooke was itching to get to. Finally, she and Lucas could pick up where they'd left off before Rachel had arrived and interrupted them. She knew he'd been about to kiss her, and the anticipation of fulfilling that kiss was making her giddy.

She watched indulgently as Jake led Peyton to the dancefloor. She watched, amused, as Haley dragged Nathan to the dancefloor.

And she waited. And waited. Until she turned around to look at Lucas, confusion in her eyes.

"Only a few hours left and you're home free," Lucas teased.

"Yeah," she agreed with a little laugh. "Don't you want to … uh …" she gestured towards the dancefloor.

"Oh no, I'm a terrible dancer," Lucas sighed. "Two left feet."

"You couldn't be any worse than Nathan," Brooke murmured, watching as Haley jumped out of Nathan's way to avoid being crushed. She looked back at Lucas, almost pleadingly.

"Would you like another drink?" Lucas asked, standing up abruptly.

"Sure," Brooke frowned as she found herself alone.

Well, if that's how he felt … Brooke turned her hurt at his obvious rejection of her to anger, and headed out to the dancefloor, where she relieved a grateful Haley and had Nathan dancing to her own tune, to his despair. She spent an hour dancing non-stop, with whoever was handy. Jake proved to be a fair dancer, and she danced a few dances with Chris' father and his brother.

"What are you doing, Luke?" Haley asked as the five of them watched Brooke giggle her way through a waltz with Rachel's cousin.

"I believe I'm getting a little drunk," Lucas muttered, staring into his half-empty beer glass.

"Why aren't you dancing with your very attractive date?" Nathan added.

"Because I think I'm falling for her," Luke mumbled.

"The way she was looking at you today, I'd say the feeling is mutual," Peyton suggested.

"She's just watched her ex-fiance marry her best friend," Lucas reminded them all.

"And?" Nathan shrugged, frowning.

"She's … vulnerable," Lucas pointed out as he watched her dance.

Haley followed his gaze. "She's barely paid any attention to Chris."

"She keeps glaring at you," Jake added helpfully.

"She's nuts about you," Peyton grinned.

"She wants you, not the idiot in the monkey suit," Nathan said succinctly.

"It's not too soon?" Lucas asked, warily.

"No," Haley confirmed. "She needs you to want her, Lucas. She needs you."

Lucas stood up and headed towards Brooke. Cutting in smoothly, he twirled her around the dancefloor effortlessly.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Brooke said bitterly.

"Inebriation gives me some skill," he replied, hoping to charm her, but she clammed up.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," he apologised as he pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest.

"What for?" she asked, her voice muffled as she snuggled a little closer.

He smiled as he put his hand at the small of her back and guided her around the dancefloor slowly. "I thought I should give you some space today, with Chris getting married and all the stuff you're going through."

"You were going to kiss me," she looked up at him for confirmation.

"You looked beautiful, Brooke," he told her. "How could I not kiss you?"

"Why didn't you want to dance with me?" she asked plaintively.

"Because I'm an idiot," he confessed with a grin. "I thought you weren't ready."

"You're a sweet idiot," she murmured. "How could I not kiss you?"

Bending his head, he caught her lips with his and kissed her long and hard, right in the middle of the dancefloor. When he finally lifted his head and looked down into her eyes, he saw she looked as dazed as he felt.

"We should definitely do that again," she sighed happily.

"Yeah we should," Lucas agreed before capturing her lips again.

* * *

"Hey, Hales, Lucas and Brooke are making out!" Nathan pointed towards the couple.

"Maybe you should stop focusing on them and start focusing on your own date," Haley suggested, moving closer.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Sounds good to me," he agreed softly before bending to kiss her soundly.

"Life is pretty damn perfect right now," Peyton sighed as she snuggled closer to Jake.

"It sure is," he agreed as he tightened his hold on her slightly.

"Can God see us doing this?" Brooke murmured against Lucas' lips.

"God, and everyone else at the reception," Lucas replied before kissing her again.

"I hope they get an eyeful," Brooke giggled before throwing her arms around Lucas' neck and drawing him closer for another kiss.


End file.
